The Peavey Patriot
'Strangest dropship ever. Must be from the Sulaco' The Peavey Patriot serial number # 03154155 was acquired by Dustin Beyette on a random night in 2010 he was offered the sale of a complete guitar package from one of his customers during his 3rd shift employment at Gulf Express Mart. After searching the internet to see if it was reported stolen and not finding much about it, Dustin put the entire package to use immediately, one of which was the 6 string Patriot double cutaway guitar with Super Ferrite pickups and 23 frets, 2 knobs and a pickup switch. Since the info on the guitar being stolen wasn't anywhere to be found for more than a week after aquiring the package, Dustin has guessed that the person selling the package really needed the money to buy drugs that night, based on his newly found assessment that the west end of Portland, Maine was filled with drug users, general crime and prostitution. "After working in the same neighborhood I'd lived in for three years, where most days i was sleeping, and most nights I was near a college campus working at 7-Eleven, I'd finally noticed that I never had the time to realize what was directly around me until I started seeing the customers and their lifestyles. Moving to LA felt in a lot of ways like I was moving out of a corrupted Gotham City. LA's small town/big city culture/climate combination was an accidental refreshment. When I worked at a downtown LA 7-Eleven I was expecting more people to ask for Chore Boy, but i don't think in my 6 months there the elusive product was requested once." 'Usage in Songs' On every song of "Growth " the guitars heard are either from the Ibanez , the samick , or more than likely, the Peavey Patriot. "It's a straight forward guitar. The Ibanez has the dreaded humbuckers that grab the strings if i play too hard, and the samick has the floyd rose so it's best used for certain songs. This guitar I can pick up at any time and play it, it's got a nice natural sustain to it, so even when I'm practicing and writing on the Amplug without the use of a compressor it decays slowly." 'Long unwanted departure' The Peavey stayed in a storage unit when Dustin moved to LA late 2010, only a few months after buying it. Other than being played for a week in spring 2012 it wasn't brought to his LA Studio until July 23rd, 2013 where it was used on an Andrew Walter recording the very next day. 'Trivia' *The entire "guitar package" that was sold to Dustin that night was thanks in part to a favor from his boss, Eddy Ahmed to loan him the money as long as it was taken out of his paycheck for the next two weeks in two halves. *The "guitar package" included the Peavey Patriot, a plastic hard shell carrying case, two harmonicas, a capo, a really long 1/4" patch cable, a 2x12 amp (now in the possession of Zakariah Bigelow), two harmonicas and a Digitech RP 255 (Now in the possession of a lucky craigslister in Los Angeles). Category:Instruments Category:Guitars